Problem: A jar contains $6$ red marbles, $6$ green marbles, and $5$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Explanation: There are $6 + 6 + 5 = 17$ marbles in the jar. There are $6$ red marbles. The probability is $ \frac{6}{17}$.